Hal Jordan
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) is a crime-fighter from who wears a Green Lantern Power Ring , and a founding member of the Justice League. Personality Hal is a righteous hero with a strong willpower and an ability to overcome great fear. Those traits are what make him worthy of becoming a Green Lantern. Having a strong sense of right and wrong, Hal is guided by his own conscience rather than the general rules that most of the Green Lanterns follow. One of his most notable traits is his refusal to admit defeat even in the darkest of situations, which has allowed him to achieve victory even in the most difficult odds. Physical Appearance Hal Jordan is a Caucasian male with short brown hair. He wears a dark green domino mask to hide his identity and a skintight green and black costume like all Green Lanterns. The torso and shoulders are green with green piping with energy inside on the soulder and around the lower neck, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black, He wears a white glove on both hands. The Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest, with energy on the inside of it. History Hal Jordan was a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft who was running a flight simulator when it was transported via a green energy beam to a crashed spaceship, where he encounters Abin Sur , who says his ring has found him and wants him to take it. As Hal takes the ring, its energy transforms his flight simulator clothes into a uniform similar to that of Abin Sur's. Abin then tells Hal that he is now a Green Lantern and that the Guardians will come for him soon. With his dying breath, Abin tells Hal to use the ring wisely. Hal Jordan was trained in combat by Kilowog , trained in constructs by Sinestro , and trained in flight by Tomar-Re. Powers and abilities Abilities *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery': Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. *'Indomitable Will' *'Boxing' *'Aviation' *'Leadership' Strength level Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Hal is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Weaknesses *Hal has a good grip on his emotions but on the rare occations he shows his rage it proves to be too much for his ring to bear and shuts down. Paraphernelia Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Ring Oath "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power... Green Lantern's light! " Gallery Green Lantern (HJ) 2.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Trivia *Hal Jordan is the Silver Age version of Green Lantern, a test pilot working for Ferris Aircraft. He's been a member of the Corps and the Justice League of America; however, in the 90s, he was a villain, first as Parallax and later as the host body of the Spectre, where he walked a fine line between good and bad. *Hal's girlfriend is Carol Farris who is the Star Sapphire. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Humans Category:Green Lantern Category:Powered via object Category:The DC Games Character Category:The DC Games Superheroes Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Pilot